


A Little Bit Found

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hope, POV Third Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack told Gwen a year ago, <i>The end is where we start from.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Found

Jack told Gwen a year ago, _The end is where we start from._ When she falls into bed the night he leaves, she's so angry it _hurts_, and she can't get his words out of her head, and she wants nothing more than to see him one more time just so she could shove those words down his throat.

She cries herself to sleep, and Rhys knows better than to say anything - but when she wakes up, it's to a phone call, and Martha's voice on the end of the line, telling her the Rift's acting up and they need her. All the anger's drained away in the night, and the weariness hasn't caught up with her yet, so when she swings herself out of bed, she almost smiles. Maybe they're all lost here, but at least she knows where to start.


End file.
